


Fast

by zation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, But consensual, Can Cas help him?, Cheating, Dean is not a bottom but he could be, I mean not really but kinda lol, I mean that's not what they're doing, Jock Dean, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Embarrassment, Mild Humiliation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Punk Castiel (Supernatural), Smoking, Straight Dean, Voyeurism, but he calls the shots and Dean kinda likes it okke, dean has a problem, good boi Dean, kinda dirty talk, let's be real, pan cas, please enjoy Dean and Cas doing sex stuff, super mega mild dom!Cas, these tags are all over the place..., this has no substance, yknow?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: Jock Dean has a problem regarding his bedtime activities so his best friend Benny recommends he see punk kid Cas. Dean doesn’t know why but is desperate enough to try anything once.Or,The one where Dean comes for one thing but kind of ends up leaving with something better.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Comments: 40
Kudos: 335





	Fast

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are waiting for more "Have you ever seen the rain?", the next chapter will be up on Thursday as planned! This is just a silly one-shot I wrote a while back and that I felt was a nice thing to shoot in the new year with, please enjoy lmao  
> (underage is because they're in high school, btw)
> 
> Happy New Years y'all! I love you ( ˘ ³˘)♥

Dean stared at the nondescript building in front of him. This tool shed was a bit run down and Dean suspected it wasn’t much in use anymore, not since they had built a bigger and better equipped shed closer to the football field. That was probably why this spot was chosen as an all-round hang-out/make-out spot by the high schoolers.

He sighed and scraped one foot against the gravel on the ground. He didn’t even know what he was doing here. This was stupid, it was _so_ stupid and Dean knew _exactly_ why he was here. It had started with a conversation with his best friend, Benny, that had gone something like this:

> Dean: Hey, man. Got time?
> 
> Benny: Sure, what’s up?
> 
> Dean: Well, you know how when you’re with a girl and it feels really good?
> 
> Benny: Yeah.
> 
> Dean: Like _really_ good.
> 
> Benny: Hell yeah.
> 
> Dean: And then you come like way too fast? Like she hasn’t even touched you, that fast. Is that a problem?
> 
> Benny: …
> 
> Dean: Okay, gotcha, what do I do?
> 
> Benny: You know the old tool shed at the outskirts of the football field?
> 
> Dean: Yeah.
> 
> Benny: Yeah, you need to go there.

Well, not exactly like that, there had been a lot more jeering before Benny had sobered up and understood that this was actually plaguing Dean. And Benny had told Dean what to except, kind of, when he got to the shed but that was the gist of the conversation.

The thing was, Dean wasn’t so sure he wanted to involve other people in this. He had actually been shitting his pants just _considering_ telling Benny and Benny was his man. They got each other’s backs. Sure, he was scared as hell that his secret would get out but he felt confident that Benny wouldn’t ever be the source. The guy hanging around the tool shed, however…

Then again, Dean had been dating Lisa for about a month now and she was starting to pressure him for sex. And the thing was that Dean _really_ wanted it, wanted her. He just, you know, couldn’t under these circumstances. He had hoped that Benny would have had some great advice for him since even thinking of dead kittens didn’t help but instead his friend had sent him here and Dean was so nervous he was about to throw up but even so he found himself walking up to the tool shed and around to its back.

And there, on a stack of pallets against the wall, sat Cas Novak just as Benny had said. Looking at him it would be easy to call him a cliché punk kid with his dark eyeliner, tattoos, and piercings but Dean was kind of a cliché himself and didn’t anyhow like to judge people. Besides, Dean had looked into Cas’ eyes before and he knew there was more to the guy than his appearance.

He was smoking menthol cigarettes by the smell of it and when he looked up at the sound of Dean approaching he quirked his lips in a smile that somehow made Dean calmer. Yeah, their high school were filled of all the typical cliques like any other teen movie but Cas was beyond that. Not in a haughty way, just in a factoid kind of way.

”Dean Winchester,” he said in a sing-song tone and Dean stuffed his hands in his jeans, feeling a bit juvenile as he rocked on the balls of his feet.

”You know me?”

”Of course I know of you, Dean,” Cas laughed smokily and Dean felt stupid but not embarrassed. If he knew of Cas then of course Cas would know of him, right? The school wasn’t that big to begin with. ”Captain of the football team, dating captain of the cheerleaders. Well-behaved, handsome, a real dream boat, wouldn’t you say?”

”I… handsome?”

Cas smirked and puffed on his cigarette. ”What brings you to my little corner, Captain America?”

Dean instantly blushed and looked down to the ground. Talking to Cas was kind of pleasant, or at least uncomplicated, so Dean had nearly forgotten why he was here.

”I kinda have something I wanna ask,” he mumbled and heard more than saw Cas put out his cigarette against the pallet.

”If you’re looking for weed I ain’t selling.”

Dean snapped his head up. ”What?”

There was that quirk of Cas’ lips again. Dean had seen it before but not very often. Cas was a senior and compared to Dean’s sophomore status, football captain or not, they didn’t really hang around the same circles. Besides, Cas seemed kind of like a loner. Everyone knew of him but no one really seemed to know him. Dean was blessed with a lot of friends but looking into Cas’ deep eyes he started wondering if anyone really knew him as well.

”Let me rephrase. I’m totally selling, just not to you.”

Dean frowned. ”Why not?”

Not that he wanted weed, it was a matter of principle. Cas’ smile widened and he hopped down from the pallets, making Dean realize that Cas was actually shorter than him. Not by much, and he had a kind of presence that made him seem larger, but just short enough that Dean took notice.

He all but sauntered up to Dean, the sun making his ear piercings glint, and Dean swallowed for some reason or another.

”Because, Dean Winchester, you’re too good for drugs,” Cas was standing so close his breath all but ghosted over Dean’s lips as he spoke. ”And it’s also not why you’re here. I don’t know the reason but you’re practically vibrating with energy. So, tell me.”

Dean gulped and took a step back, looking to the side to try and hide from his immense embarrassment.

”It’s… private.”

That loud and proud Dean Winchester was suddenly almost whispering only added to his embarrassment but Cas seemed not to mind. He also took a step back, giving Dean space, and crossed his arms across his chest.

”And you came to me? I’m flattered but I know you have friends, Dean.”

Dean chewed his bottom lip for a moment. ”I asked Benny about it but he said to come to you.”

”Benny?” Cas was tapping his chin in thought when Dean looked at him again. ”Benny Lafitte?”

”Yeah.”

Cas looked blank for a moment before a lecherous grin spread over his face. ”I know him. He has also come by, not buying drugs. I’m starting to get a picture of why you’re here.”

”Really?” Dean squeaked.

”But let’s not embarrass ourselves by guessing. Just tell me, Dean.”

”I…” Dean looked around them but the place was just as deserted as Dean had hoped it would be at this time of day. ”I have a problem with… pre-premature, uh…”

”Premature ejaculation?” Cas deadpanned and Dean shushed him loudly. Cas just quirked his lips. ”Wow, did _not_ see that coming, Winchester. How is that Braeden girl taking it?”

”She doesn’t know,” Dean bit out. ”We haven’t had sex yet and when we, you know, make out I just…”

”Think of old ladies in swim suits?”

Dean covered his red face to hide from his shame. ”Excuse myself to clean out my underwear before she notices.”

Cas balked and when Dean peeked at him, expecting to see the punk trying not to laugh, he noticed how the tips of Cas’ ears had gotten red and that he was covering his mouth with his hand. He looked up sharply when Dean cleared his throat.

”Well,” he said, his voice much more gravelly all of a sudden. ”This was certainly not why Benny came to me but I can see why he would send you here. Sure, I’ll… I’ll see what I can do.”

”Yeah?” Dean asked, probably with too much enthusiasm. ”You’ll help?”

Cas looked up and down Dean’s body once, one eyebrow quirking. ”Sure. I mean, you should be able to enjoy sex with your girlfriend without enjoying it too much, if you know what I mean. Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.”

Dean nodded and actually smiled. ”Great. So, uh, what do I owe you?”

This time when Cas looked up and down Dean’s body Dean felt flushed hot for some reason.

”Let’s just see how much I can help you first. Might be you’ll end up owing me nothing.”

”Yeah…” Dean sighed and pocketed his hands again. ”I understand.”

”That being said, I feel positive. Come on, let’s see what you’ve got.”

Dean’s eyes widened when Cas started walking towards the tool shed’s back door.

”What, now? Here?”

Cas looked at him over his shoulder. ”What’s the matter, Winchester? You got someplace to be?”

Actually kind of yes but Cas was quirking his lips in what was clearly a challenge this time and Dean was always up for a challenge.

”Now is fine.”

”Damn fine if you ask me,” Cas muttered and pulled out a key on a string from his front pocket.

”Where’d you get a key?” Dean asked, more to distract himself from Cas’ comment than out of actual curiosity.

”You got your secrets and I got mine, Winchester.”

”You actually know all my secrets now,” Dean mumbled and ducked inside when Cas held up the door for him, blue eyes wide with surprise as he tracked Dean’s movements.

”Well then.”

It was stuffy inside but cooler than outside so Dean didn’t comment on the obvious sweet smell of recently smoked weed. He figured Cas had to keep his stock somewhere but he wasn’t going to ask about that.

”So, what are we doing? I mean, I kinda already told you everything so I dunno, do you have like some kind of meditation advice?”

Cas quirked his eyebrow again. ”How much do you jack off?”

Dean’s body jerked but he tried to remain cool. ”I dunno, a normal amount?” he coughed and looked to the side. ”At least one time per day,” he settled on and saw in the corner of his eye how Cas nodded.

”Alright then, let me see it.”

This time Dean couldn’t remain cool even if he had tried. ”Wh-what? You wanna see my dick?”

Cas chuckled and went over to place a wooden plank obviously kept here for this one reason in front of the one window to give them complete privacy. It took away most of the sunlight and Dean squinted until his eyes adjusted enough to be able to see properly again.

”I want to see how you masturbate, Dean.”

Dean flailed for a moment, spluttering out sounds that made absolutely no sense. Cas let him with an air of calmness about him that just stumped Dean.

”I got nothing.”

”You don’t have a dick?” Cas chuckled again and closed the distance between them. Putting his hands on Dean’s shoulders he pushed lightly until Dean stumbled back only to sit down clumsily on a stack of old gym mats. ”I find that hard to believe.”

He turned around and walked back to the other side of the shed, creating a distance between them that allowed for Dean to breathe out evenly. The shed wasn’t big but if Cas stayed seated on that box he had plopped down on he wouldn’t be able to reach Dean without getting up again. That… that felt safe.

”No way in hell am I jerking it for you. You’re just gonna film me and extort me or something,” he frowned when Cas did nothing but grin. ”And I ain’t gay, I don’t want a dude ogling my junk.”

”Dean,” Cas tutted as he fished up his cell phone from his pocket. ”This isn’t about sexual orientation. Here’s what I’m thinking,” he tossed his phone to Dean and waved at him to put in on a shelf beside the mats. Okay, so no filming, that felt good. ”You’re not alone with your problem. We’re teenage boys and it doesn’t take a lot for us to get off. This is, however, our formative years and we have to do our best to learn. Going out and practicing sex can be bothersome to some people though, for different reasons, and so we need to teach ourselves through masturbation,” he pulled up his legs to sit Indian style and his previously kind smile turned into a wicked grin. ”You are not denying yourself, Dean, and that creates a problem.”

”Denying?”

”I want to see how you masturbate, see what you do and what you don’t do. I think I already know what you need to do but I need to see you to settle on the best approach.”

Dean could do nothing but stare at Cas for a moment and Cas, true to what Dean knew of him, stared right the fuck back. It was a calm but challenging kind of stare and yeah, the longer Dean sat there the more he realized that they were practically eye fucking and Little Dean was taking an interest.

”Okay,” he eventually grumped and rose to his feet to unclasp his belt and work his jeans open. ”But no touching.”

Cas help up his hands in an innocent gesture. ”Purely educational, I swear.”

Dean muttered and mumbled his way out of his jeans and decided against taking off his boxer-briefs completely. Instead he shoved them down to about mid-thigh and sat back down on the gym mats. They were cold against his bare ass and he wriggled around to make sure he could sit without his balls touching that weird material.

”Are you gonna say something?”

Cas quirked his eyebrow in that way of his. ”Do you want me to compliment you? You have a very nice dick, Dean.”

”That wasn’t what I meant,” Dean blushed and looked down at his perky dick. ”But thanks.”

His dick bobbed when he sighed and he grabbed himself before he could change his mind. This was seriously fucked up and embarrassing as hell but he needed to get better at this or Lisa would laugh at him, he was sure.

Plus he was going to be a senior soon and he would be damned if he would start out his senior year still being a virgin. Most guys, if not all, on the football team had already done it and he was aiming to become their captain, it was ridiculous. If anyone other than Benny got wind of his virginity _and_ this embarrassing problem he was sure they would give him the boot.

So yeah, if all it took was for him to jerk off in front of Cas Novak then he would do that. He didn’t know what Cas had done to earn this reputation but according to Benny Cas was the shit when it came to sex so he supposed the guy could at least give him some pointers. And who knew, all that stuff about denying himself and learning through masturbation might actually be true, might be that Dean had been doing it wrong this whole time.

His dick jumped to life in his hand real quick and Dean was thankful for that at least. Premature ejaculation was no joke but he would rather have that than, say, ED or phimosis any day. Actually, as he pressed his fingertips against the veins on his underside he was starting to feel really good.

He leaned one hand back to support him and spread his legs more. He was a bit restricted by his underwear but that was fine, kept Cas from staring at his balls and hole. Speaking of Cas, when Dean looked over at him he saw that the guy was leaning his elbows on his knees, looking attentively.

Dean tore his eyes away before Cas noticed him looking and made eye contact or something weird like that. Actually, Cas’ stare felt heavy on Dean’s body and his next breath hiccupped when he pressed his thumb against his slit.

Shit, he was _really hard_. His dick was throbbing in his still somewhat loose grip and he couldn’t resist starting to strip it a little faster. It felt like his balls trembled a bit from the pleasure that zinged through him and he wanted to massage them but couldn’t in this position.

Before he could stop himself he had made an embarrassing noise and his dick throbbed again when he heard Cas shift on the box.

”Tell me, Dean.”

”I, uh…” why the fuck did the pleasure spike when Cas spoke? It was probably the intense stare. ”I usually touch my balls.”

”Yes,” Cas agreed and when Dean glanced at him he saw the guy nodding. Fuck, he couldn’t stop his hand now and he was already leaking precome. ”Then you should.”

”I-I gotta lie down.”

”Yes,” Cas agreed again. Dean gritted his teeth and his body felt like it was on fire. He should have just undressed completely. ”Lie down, Dean.”

Dean grunted when his back hit the mat beneath him and his hips were thrusting his dick into the meaty tunnel of his hand before he even knew what was going on. Cas’ low rumble of a voice was nice, Dean reflected sluggishly and fuck, he was still staring, wasn’t he?

”Tell me more, Dean.”

”It feels, ah, feels so good.”

”Your cock?”

Dean actually _moaned_ , which was something he had only done like two times in all his masturbating years and only alone. He was just getting so fucking turned on and it had to be the staring, right? No one had ever really looked at him like this before. Like a fine specimen that was worthy of a really fucking close look.

”Ev-everywhere,” he panted, his hips basically doing their own thing now and his hand so wet with precome it was making a squelching sound as he drove his dick into the tunnel. His balls were taut and trapped by the boxer-briefs but it still felt like heaven when he squeezed them in one hand. ”Feels so fucking good, Cas. Gonna come.”

Cas hummed in agreement and that was all she wrote. Dean’s back arched and he squeezed his eyes shut as he came with a frankly too loud groan. His whole body thrummed and he felt his come splash on his chest and stomach, staining his t-shirt and he didn’t even fucking care.

”Goddamn,” he muttered when he had regained his senses. ”That was… shit, that was…”

”Spectacular, yes.”

Dean jumped when he realized Cas had come over to sit down on the mats beside Dean, perhaps a bit too close to another dude after said dude just had had an orgasm but what the hell, Dean was still hazy enough to be okay with it.

”Spectacularly bad, you mean,” he mumbled and wiped off his hand on his already ruined t-shirt.

Cas clucked his tongue and picked up his phone to look at it. ”Five minutes in total since I gave you my phone is a _very_ short time, sure.”

Dean blushed wildly and looked anywhere but Cas. ”So it’s a lost cause? I indulge too much, right? I’m never gonna understand this.”

”Not alone, no,” Cas was smiling when Dean looked over at him. ”Indulgence isn’t bad, Dean, in small doses. But for you I think some edging exercises would be beneficial. Do you know what edging is?”

Dean sat up and rubbed his neck with his clean hand. He did know what that was but also knew that he would never be able to do it. Now that Cas mentioned it, it seemed like the most obvious exercise for him, though. Edging was after all trying to stay on the edge; trying to not to come for as long as possible. So yeah, he wanted to get better at that and now he wanted to try edging but he knew he would suck at it. Best be honest with Cas, then.

”I can’t do that.”

”Because?”

”I know what it is and I just…” he peeked almost shyly at Cas. ”Come on, you saw me, I can’t stop myself.”

”Well then,” Cas leaned in, his breath ghosting over Dean’s face again and it didn’t feel so weird anymore. ”Would you like some assistance with it?”

Dean had never blushed so hard in his life.

”I…” he licked his lips nervously and watched Cas trace the movement of his tongue with his eyes. ”Yeah, I suppose I might.”

There was that lecherous grin again and suddenly Dean understood exactly why Benny had recommended him to Cas. Was also getting a pretty good picture on what Benny might have done with Cas to know that he would be able to help Dean.

”Great,” Cas’ eyes glinted with a promise of what was to come and Dean, for one, suddenly couldn’t wait.


End file.
